


Watch That Tongue

by FightTheThorn



Series: Father & Orphan [1]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry crosses a line with Michael. He never expected Michael to go "father-mode" on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch That Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine. We're both into The Dresden Files and he asked me to write this for him. I'm not into spanking, but I think this came out pretty well. Hope you enjoy it!

"Goddammit.” I murmured looking down at my leather duster. It was covered in a greenish liquid, not ectoplasm, but rather from a slime creature who decided to rampage in an office building. “I’m never going to get this off.”. 

“Harry… what did I say about using the Lord’s name in vain?” Michael’s voice was stern and it had an edge of annoyance that I hadn’t heard before. It wasn’t that warning sound or even that dad-tone he often used. 

I swallowed a little, biting the inside of my cheek. I know Michael doesn’t like it when I swear. I’ve escaped a few situations with snark and some well-timed dangers… but I could tell Michael was having enough of it. “Look, Michael. I’m not one of your kids. I respect you, and I know you’re a Godly man, but I should be able to say whatever I goddamn please.”

Michael’s face moved from scowl to placid. 

I gulped. Yeah, I stepped over a line.

Michael cleared his throat quietly and took a step forward, a hand reaching out to grasp my wrist. 

“Whoa, Michael, what’re you-” I tried to pull away, but Michael outclasses me in strength and weight. He’s a pretty big guy and I don’t know anything I could do that would keep him at bay. Michael wasn’t usually aggressive, so I didn’t exactly have counter-measures for this sort of thing. 

Michael pulled me gruffly into his arms and sat down on the nearest stool. He laid me out over his lap, hand pulling my arm behind me and painfully at that. 

I grunted and shouted at him. “Michael! Fuck! That hurts!” 

Michael didn’t relent, he pulled my shirt up a little and found the hem of my jeans, hooking a single finger down and pulled the jeans down and to my knees. “I won’t take any more of your blasphemous cursing.” He raised a hand up and before I realised exactly what was happening, he brought his hand down over my white briefs. 

I yelped and started to struggle more, trying to free my arm from Michael’s grip first so I could escape. I couldn’t believe this was happening! I’m not one of his kids; I’m not even part of his family! “Michael!”

He didn’t listen to me, raising his hand up and bringing it back down once, twice. 

I could really feel them too, even with some slight protection. Michael had strong and big hands, I felt like I could go down and get an imprint of his hands using my arse. Fuck it hurt!

Apparently I wasn’t acting the way that Michael was hoping for because he slapped my arse again and then pulled my underwear down. I tried to cover my arse with my other hand, but Michael roughly pushed it back and used his hand to hold both of mine. I squirmed, knowing what was coming. “Michael, stop! I think the slime got in your system! You’re being controlled!”

Michael didn’t pay me any attention. He brought his hand down.

I yelped, fighting with everything I had. I couldn’t use any spells like this. I could do anything like this. 

“You,” his palm came down and slammed on my arse, “will not,” another equally painful slap on the right cheek, “take the Lord’s name,” right again, left again, right again, “in vain.” Each word came out hard, harsh, each word annunciated by his hand coming down.

I couldn’t contain myself, tears falling from my eyes as I squirmed uselessly under him. “Okay! Okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” I bit back a ‘GOD’ emphasis in case that only continued the horror. 

There was another resounding slap on both cheeks, Michael stopped, hand resting on my arse. He coughed, a deep cough, and he spit something out to the side. Green slime. 

Michael blinked a few times and shook his head, slowly removing his hand from my red arse. He looked a little confused as he looked down at me for a moment, tears in my eyes, arse as red as the motherfucking sun. “What…?” He moved to help me stand. A few coughs and he looked embarrassed with himself. “I’m sorry, Harry… I don’t know what came over me.”

I sobbed a little, hurriedly pulling up my pants, as well as I could with the pain of the spanking so fresh. I grimaced and grunted a few times making sure my pants and underwear were all back up where they should be. “Yeah… I think you swallowed some of the slime. His emotions transferred to you… and, let’s be honest, we were killing it, so it couldn’t have been very happy.” I realised that my eyes were filled with tears and they had stained my face. I reached a hand up to wipe them away, but Michael beat me to it.

He gently pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears from my face, running his fingers over my skin. 

My face felt warm compared to his cool touch. I blinked a few times, feeling the embarrassment only abate slightly. My arse still hurt like the fucking Dickens, but I couldn’t be mad at Michael about what happened. I mean… I could, but Michael wasn’t to blame and it wasn’t wasn’t like I made the situation any better. 

“I’m so sorry about this, Harry. I must have channeled some of my fatherly instincts.” Michael looked over his shoulder at the big black truck sitting only a few feet from them. “Come on, let’s go back to my place and we can put some ointment on.”

“No.” I said quickly, but I realise how sharp it came out and quickly amended it with, “I mean… I’d rather be at home right now. I have some there.” 

Michael nodded slightly. “Very well... “

It was uncomfortable riding in the truck with Michael to my home for a few reasons. The most prominent was that my arse ached and stung with pain because there wasn’t a lot of room for me to stretch out on my stomach. When we got there, I was so ready to be inside that I opened the door before he even finished parking. “Thanks for the ride, Michael.” 

“Harry.” Michael said somberly. “I’m very sorry about what happened.”

I shook my head. “Don’t blame yourself. No lasting harm done. But… I might not be able to look you in the eye for a few days.” 

Michael nodded. “If you need anything, let me know.”

I didn’t answer him. Instead, I closed the door and limped uncomfortably to my door. I hated my shoddy job with the installation with the door more than I ever have since it wouldn’t open without a good amount of force and wouldn’t close without the same amount of strength. Mouse met me at the door with excitement, the leash in his mouth, sitting down and wagging his tail like he thought I’d walk him. I shook my head. “Sorry, boy. I need to take care of something first.” I walked gingerly to my room and into the bathroom, checking the cabinet for some ointment. I found what I was looking for and made my way to my bed, where I laid down and slowly removed my pants to my thighs, followed by my underwear.

I squirted some of the ointment onto my fingers and started to apply it. I yelped. The coldness of the ointment and my fingers and the air just all collided on me at once. 

Although it did feel a lot better. I rubbed it in and over, squirting more on my fingers and applying it again.

I couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt to be manhandled by Michael like that. He was so strong and I was helpless to stop him. 

I blushed a little as I felt the result of blood flowing where it shouldn’t. “Gosh dang it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Michael, or any of the Dresden Files franchise.


End file.
